La plus belle preuve d'amour
by Loveroad
Summary: OS.   À ton avis, c'est quoi la plus belle preuve d'amour?   Ginny fut sans voix. Il était vrai qu'un mois avant son mariage, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de quelle était la plus belle preuve d'amour


Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je considère cette histoire comme tout public.

OS. J'enfreint la règle universelle et immuable qui dit que mon Dray et mon Harry sont fait pour aller ensemble pour faire un petit OS sur le couple de Ginny et Harry. Un petit hommage au travail de JK Rowling peut être. C'est simplement comme ça que j'avais imaginé l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Luna était allongée sur le lit et semblait faire un concours de prendre autant de place que possible. Étendue sur le dos, les bras écartés elle regardait le plafond en comptant les Nargobols. Elle disait que si il y en avait 113 ça portait bonheur mais si il y en avait un de plus une personne de son entourage risquait d'être obligée de marcher sur les mains jusqu'à la fin de sa vie - quel malheur! Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage lui faisait une jolie auréole de lumière mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéressait Ginny. Elle s'affairait à choisir la couleur des nappes tout en essayant de convaincre le magifleur qui s'évertuait à dire que des fleurs vertes étaient plus belles que des crèmes.<p>

« À ton avis, c'est quoi la plus belle preuve d'amour? »

La voix de Luna était un peu plus aigue que celle qu'elle avait d'habitude, ce qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dans un de ses moments de perdition. Elle avait coupé Ginny dans ses réflections colorées et même le débat des fleurs qui faisait rage par cheminées interposées avait cessé, le magifleur s'étant tourné vers Luna et la détaillant comme il le pouvait malgré son médiocre point de vue. Il affichait une mine stupéfaite mais curieuse.

« Euuuh… Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache quelque chose? répondit Ginny d'une voix hésitante. Malgré les années qu'elle avait passées à côtoyer Luna, elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Encore l'autre jour elle l'avait surprise en lui affirmant que… Elle s'égarait.

- Ben il me semble que tu vas te marier et qu'une colonie de Carapassins a décidé de faire un campement dans votre jardin. J'aurais pensé que tu savais. » finit par dire Luna qui agitait son popotin en observant ledit jardin par la fenêtre ouverte - ce qui n'était pas au déplaisir du magifleur.

Ginny fut sans voix. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était les carapamachins dont Lun' parlait et elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir, mais il était vrai qu'après un an et demi de vie commune avec son futur époux, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de quelle était la plus belle preuve d'amour. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'Harry l'aimait, mais qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle en soit aussi sûre? Après tout, il était facile de dire les trois mots fatidiques " je t'aime " sans les penser.

Elle finit par se retourner vers le magifleur et lui donna congé. Elle reposa les différents morceaux de tissus que la préparatrice du mariage lui avait donné pour se faire une idée sur les nappes, et se retourna vers Luna, qui apparemment avait décidé de danser un slow sulfurant avec le rideau.

« On y va? »

Luna se retourna et hocha la tête, s'approcha d'elle et s'agrippa à ses épaules tout en continuant sa danse, se frottant indécemment contre elle. Ginny ne se posa même pas de questions, et transplanna. 

Après avoir déjeuner ensemble dans un petit café bistrot moldu, Ginny avait rendez-vous avec l'organisatrice du mariage. Elle était fatiguée quand elle transplanna chez elle, mais sa journée avait été magnifique. Elle soupira et jeta son manteau et son sac sur une chaise, puis partie s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux, et se remémora sa journée. Vivement que le mariage arrive, elle était débordée avec tous les préparatifs et ne pouvait même pas évacuer le stress occasionné en batifolant avec Harry. À un mois du mariage, ils avaient décidé de vivre séparément et de se voir seulement de temps en temps, sans compter les quelques rendez-vous des préparatifs des noces auxquels Harry participait. Ils avaient aussi décidés que leur amour resterait chaste pendant ce temps, et malgré le côté romantique et sérieux de la chose, ils s'en mordaient les doigts mais ne faillaient pas.

Soudain, Ginny réalisa. Un mois! Par Merlin, il y avait encore tellement de choses à organiser, rectifier, vérifier, acheter que jamais, jamais elle n'en sortirait vivante. En plus, toute la presse s'arrachait les infos sur le mariage et ils étaient tous les deux suivis, épiés et chacun de leurs faits et gestes étaient traduit par les journalistes comme un signe que non, les rideaux n'étaient pas pourpres, ou encore oui, elle allait se faire dessiner sa robe par la célèbre styliste française Mme Brodetin.

D'ailleurs, la partie la plus pénible était celle des vœux. Harry avait insisté qu'ils les écrivent soi-même, et elle n'avait aucune inspiration, aucun talent, et la preuve la plus incontestable était celle, sans aucun doute, des quelques mots « _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin _» chanté à Harry Potter de sa part en deuxième année.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de preuves, elle se rappela la question de Luna posée ce matin. La plus belle preuve d'amour…

Elle se remémora les contes des fées BôneMarrène de son enfance en rigolant. Son prince charmant qui la délivrait d'une tour gardée par un magyar à pointes? Qui reniait son nom pour l'épouser? Qui la sauvait du grand méchant mage?

Bien sûr, c'était un peu trop simple pour un bon sorcier - malgré les quelques difficultés "mineures" possibles avec le dragon. La plus belle preuve d'amour était tout simplement de…

Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit, encore habillée, souriante et reposée. 

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, la fameuse question était sortie de sa tête. Elle n'y pensa pas une seconde, elle avait bien trop d'autres choses à penser. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie un moment de répit et qu'elle décida de s'atteler à ses vœux. Elle s'assit à son bureau et…

… attendit. Aucune inspiration ne lui venait. Sa plume restait indéfiniment suspendue dans un geste au dessus du parchemin. Elle voulait quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui révèle les sentiments qu'elle portait pour Harry au plus profond d'elle.

Par où commencer? Devait-elle raconter leur rencontre? Devait-elle utiliser des anecdotes? Devait-elle juste définir l'amour tel qu'elle le voyait? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prouver la force de leur amour? Quelle était la plus belle preuve d'amour?

À cette pensée, Ginny eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait la réponse, elle se souvenait la soirée qui avait suivit la question de Luna! Et lorsqu'elle essaya de se remémorer la réponse… Elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Déçue, elle décida de sortir pour essayer de trouver de l'inspiration. 

Elle flâna sur le Chemin de Traverse, observant autour d'elle les couples. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que celui-là était différent de celui-ci? Pourquoi l'histoire de ces deux là durerait plus longtemps que ces deux autres? Et pourquoi l'histoire des deux tourtereaux mangeant dans ce glacier menant un amour paisible et sans surprise serait plus longue mais moins passionnée et bouleversante que celle des deux hommes ayant visiblement du mal à rentrer dans leurs appartements à cause de leurs activités bien plus intéressante?

Était-ce leur vie sexuelle active? Ginny décida que non, les étreintes passionnelles n'étaient définitivement pas la plus belle preuve d'amour. Ce qui était clairement démontré par les coups d'un soir de certaines personnes.

Couvrir son partenaire de cadeaux n'était pas non plus la réponse. Elle apercevait là-bas un couple sortant d'une boutique de luxe où la femme s'était fait offrir une élégante rivière de diamants hors de prix par son mari. La vue criait « je te trompe, pardonne moi » ou encore « je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, alors reste au moins pour tout ces cadeaux! ». Non, pas la bonne réponse.

Ginny rentra en soupirant. Elle devait aller voir Hermione et la styliste pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneur. 

Il ne restait maintenant que deux semaines avant le mariage. Ginny partait faire une balade avec Harry dans un des rares moments de répits qu'ils trouvaient, lui dans sa vie d'Auror réputé, elle dans ses préparatifs du mariage. Ils discutaient tranquillement, main dans la main, quand Harry porta son attention sur le déssert du mariage. Il souhaitait la génoise simple en pièce montée sans prétention qu'ils avaient gouté. Elle voulait un autre, qui était plus élaboré, un gâteau avec des décorations de fleurs et de nœuds en glaçage et pate d'amande.

Après avoir défendu leur gâteaux, Harry finit par sourire, et lui murmura doucement « si c'est celui que tu veux » avant de plaquer un long bisous dans ses cheveux. Ginny ferma les yeux en profitant de cette tendresse.

Elle pensa alors que les concessions pour le bonheur faisaient partie des preuves d'amour. Pourtant ce n'était pas tout, il manquait quelque chose, et puis certaines personnes faisait des concessions mais pas pour des bonnes raisons…

Il y avait ensuite la tendresse. Elle sentait qu'elle s'approchait, mais que ce n'était toujours pas tout, que c'était trop facile… 

Quelques jours avant le mariage, Ginny pensait encore à cette fichue question. Les compliments? Non, ils pouvaient être faux. Les petites attentions, tel qu'un petit déjeuner au lit? Trop facile. Pardonner les défauts? Ça marchait aussi avec l'amitié. Elle cherchait, s'arrachait les cheveux, rien. Elle ne trouvait absolument rien, ni pour répondre à la question, ni pour ses vœux. Et ça commençait sérieusement à la préoccuper, puisqu'il était plus qu'urgent de les écrire. Puisque beaucoup disaient que l'amour donnait toujours l'inspiration. Et si Harry et elle ne s'aimait pas? Et si leur mariage était une catastrophe? Et si elle faisait une erreur? Et si… 

C'était finalement le jour du mariage. Elle était prête, Luna et Hermione aussi tout allait bien. Elle était resplendissante de bonheur, dans une robe bustier crème et avec des boucles rousses qui s'échappait de son chigon. Tout était parfait. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas préparé de vœux. Elle était dans un état d'angoisse tellement profond que finalement Hermione et Luna durent l'attacher à un fauteuil, et la bâillonner. Elles tentèrent de la rassurer, la calmer, Hermione lui récita même un bout des vœux qu'elle avait écrit pour son mariage avec Ron, Luna disait que les Carapassins avaient failli à leur devoir et…

Finalement, lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle, et bien trop vite à son goût, Ginny se retrouva au bras d'Arthur, avant de retrouver Harry. Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, toute inquiétude s'échappa, et elle se détendit finalement. Tout était paisible, elle était indéfiniment heureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle dut réciter ses vœux. Elle se tourna vers Harry, le regarda dans ses yeux émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant et elle sut. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par déclarer:

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire mes vœux. »

Des murmures agitèrent la salle, surtout du côté des quelques journalistes autorisés à immortaliser la scène.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Il y a quelques temps, Luna m'a demandé ce qu'était, à mon avis, la plus belle preuve d'amour. Je vous avoue encore une fois que malgré tout l'attention que Harry me porte, je n'ai su trouver de réponse. »

Harry était confiant et l'encourageait d'un sourire, mais le reste de la salle était pendu à ses lèvres, se demandant si oui ou non, ils allaient en ressortir mariés.

« J'ai cherché longuement. J'ai d'abord pensé à un acte de courage pour me délivrer d'un quelconque danger, mais je me marrie à Harry, aussi appelé le Sauveur et le Survivant, qui sauverait n'importe qui même si il déteste cette personne. »

Quelques rires parcoururent la salle, mais on sentait toujours la perspicacité parmi les présents.

« Il y a bien sûr l'amour qu'il me transmet dans l'intimité et le désir qu'il me porte toujours, mais on peut désirer une personne sans l'aimer. Est-ce qu'il s'agirait des cadeaux hors de prix offerts? Bien sûr que non, ils ont une valeur matérielle mais aucune valeur sentimentale.

J'ai ensuite pensé aux concessions, à la tendresse, aux compliments, les petites attentions, le pardon, et tellement d'autres choses qui sont des preuves d'amour, mais qui n'en sont pas la globalité.

J'ai cherché, longuement, j'en ai perdu mes cheveux, mon sommeil et ma tranquilité. J'en était venue à paniquer, je me demandait comment c'était possible que je me sente aimée sans qu'Harry m'en donne jamais la preuve? J'ai même finit par douter de notre amour. »

Un hoquet de surprise brisa le silence. La tension était à son comble, tout le monde était penché en avant sur sa chaise, attendant la suite. Ron était devenu pâle à la mention d'intimité et de désir. Seul Luna et Harry étaient sereins.

« Et puis, j'ai réalisé que le plus important, c'était pas ce qu'était la plus belle preuve d'amour. Parce que malgré tout, je savais que Harry me l'avait donnée, me la donne, et me la donnera. Et c'est ça. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Tout le monde était rassuré, mais attendait la suite. Elle ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche, et déclara, souriante:

« La plus belle preuve d'amour, c'est de la donner. »


End file.
